


My solid star

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: A Vent Fic, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Heavy Angst, MagoSoph, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: This is the part I hate. This room feels darker. The world grew colder, but not from the cold of your ice, Sophia. It has fallen silent and still. The feeling of darkness overcomes the bright light of solid stars. I can hear the voices in my head shouting at me. I put my hands on my head, covering myself. From the darkness, there’s nothing but frost here. The world is so cold. Lonely. Silent. The impersonation dropped. In this unjust and improper world, nothing was fair in the first place. But everything else feels like it’s spinning. Everything’s racing.Shido Magoroku wants Sophia to come back.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: My MagoSoph Can





	My solid star

I’ve been left home alone again!

This is the part I hate. This room feels darker. The world grew colder, but not from the cold of your ice, Sophia. It has fallen silent and still. The feeling of darkness overcomes the bright light of solid stars. I can hear the voices in my head shouting at me. I put my hands on my head, covering myself. From the darkness, there’s nothing but frost here. The world is so cold. Lonely. Silent. The impersonation dropped. In this unjust and improper world, nothing was fair in the first place. But everything else feels like it’s spinning. Everything’s racing.

Sophia… come back quickly!

I need you. Please! I need you so badly. Please come back here for me! The whole world feels surreal without you! I want to see your face. I want to hear that voice of yours. I want to cling to you until I’m safe and let go. Let me hear you say my name. Say my name on repeat. I need this. I need you. I want to look at you for answers. You’re the only one who knows who I am. I trust you so much it hurts me! I lie and scream for you. I want you to hold me, too. I'm alone here. What’s hurt the most is being alone without you. 

P-Please, hold me tightly and never let me go. Say that I'm all you need and look at me. Don’t go to him, come to me. I’m the only one you need here. Open up the gates to the underworld with me and drag me inside. Hold me so tight that it hurts. Give me your pain, make my cheeks flush red and burn while I scream and yelp.

Why do I need you so much? Why is it that I can’t live without you now? Why me? I don’t know anything about your private life. But I want to know. Please tell me, Sophia! You're everything that I'll never want and need here. Why is that? Why do you always leave me? Why does everyone always leave me?!

In a proper and just world, I, Shido Magoroku, the Student Council President, should be the one to hold your hand! I can’t even imagine anyone else holding your hand. Everything’s in this world is against us. They keep tearing us apart. 

I feel like my body is shaking. I'm shaking with emotions. My heart hurts. My chest hurts. My head hurts. I panicked.

Why is this world so mean to me?!

How long has it been since I last saw you?

What should I do?

Sophia...

The world is growing darker, the curtains are closed. It’s small and lonely here. I wrapped my hands around my knees and buried myself.

Why did you leave me here? Was it because of  _ him _ ? Why is he so special to you? And not me? Kyoya has everything you need, doesn't he? I failed you, didn't I? I feel like a failure. I hate being a failure! I’m sorry! It’s not my fault! I don’t know what to do. I had to watch you fall and I couldn’t do anything about it. I can’t do this without you, I’m lost. You’re my strings and I’m the puppet. I worry so much about you. A-Are you okay? Where you are?

Why can’t I do anything?! Why can’t I do anything to help? I didn’t have a chance. It’s not my fault! I tell you! Please give me another chance!

I feel sick. My body feels sore again. Failure means I get a punishment. Is this my punishment? Nothing feels real anymore. P-Please! Just don’t forget me!

This hurts… It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Please make this stop! Stop it! Stop this! I can hear the voices getting louder. Shut up! Stop yelling at me! Stop this!

I wake up in the middle of the night, thinking about you. Only to think of ways to choke me and I’m done for. These thoughts are to be blamed! Maybe in another life, I could be truly yours. I want to be your man. 

Sophia pushed the dagger to my heart. You're my blade and I'm the trigger. If I lock you up, would you say that you love me? Do you hate me? No, you can’t hate me. I refuse to believe that you would. A possessive personality buried underneath is telling me to tie you up and make you. To claim you as my mine and give you a seat beside me on the top. I want you for my own. To keep her as mine. She’s my doll and I’m her bear. Sophia Sakharov belongs to Shido Magoroku.

You can hurt all you want, I'll let you do as you say! You can push me. I want to feel your cold hands on me!

I hope you get back here soon. 

Don’t let those thoughts take me!

Th-This time, I'll try to make things good! I'll admit I haven’t been on top of my game lately but that will all change today. I promise you. I'll give it my all! I'm begging you! Please, don't leave me like this!

It's not my fault! It's everyone else's! They're to blame for this! Sophia! Please, come back! 

I feel arms wrapped around me. I sniffled. And tensed. Huh? I was crying and shaking before. I open my blurry eyes to see a dark blue jacket. It feels warm now. Am I dreaming? I can't believe this…

A hand began to rub my sensitive tan-colored hair. I sat there, confused. The world feels warmer, soothing. Safe. Silent but a familiar silence. I never expected this to happen. 

"S-Sophia…?!"

I lifted my hands and grabbed her shoulders, clinging to her. She doesn’t move. She really came back, didn’t she? I blink a few times as I stared.

And the next minute, I feel that all slip away. I feel her slip away and let go. “Sophia! Wait!” I reached out my arm and called but there’s nothing. There’s nothing here. Don’t tell me that... No one was here. It was silent. No, I can’t be… 

My world was cold once more.

Sophia...


End file.
